Naruto, el principio de una leyenda
by VIENTO25
Summary: Tras aprobar el examen de genin a Naruto se le concede la oportunidad de ser el aprendiz del Sandaime. ¿Como sera la vida del joven siendo entrenado por el legendario Hokage?. NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ****me llamo Sara y soy una joven española, tengo 22 años y soy de Ciudad Real aunque resido en Sevilla, me inspire al escribir por un gran amigo mio "Jaimol" del cual me encantan sus historias las cuales espero que actualice pronto. **

**Soy una gran fan de Naruto**** y he decidido escribir mi primera historia sobre esta gran serie. Voy a introducir muchos cambios con respecto a la serie original, ojala fuese la autora real del manga ya que lo primero que haría es dar una gran lección al Uchiha y a Haruno.**

**Si eres fan de Sasuke te aconsejo que no leas esta historia ya que lo vais a ver pasarlas muy mal y ser humillado muchas veces.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Conociendo la verdad**

La majestuosa villa de Konoha se despertaba otro día más, mucha gente empezaba a abrir sus negocios ante un nuevo día. Hiruzen Sarutobi marchaba a su despacho a empezar con su día como Sandaime Hokage. El viejo Hokage suspiro al entrar a su despacho y ver una pila de documentos en su escritorio, era aquello lo que más odiaba de su oficio, el dichoso papeleo, se iba a sentar para comenzar a clasificar los papeles cuando vio algo que le extraño. En la cabeza de Yondaime Hokage una figura estaba sentada mirando al horizonte, Hiruzen lo reconoció rápidamente, solo había una persona en Konoha con el pelo rubio y un traje naranja tan llamativo. El hombre suspiro no entendía como aquel joven conseguía gastar tantas bromas y pasar muchas veces inadvertido.

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento de Naruto Uzumaki aquel día, normalmente era un joven ruidoso que solo buscaba llamar la atención de las personas de la aldea, pero aquel día no, el joven estaba allí sentado sobre la cabeza de su padre, aunque el joven no sabía su verdadero origen. Hiruzen decidió ir a hablar con Naruto para saber que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Uzumaki Naruto miraba desde la cabeza de Yondaime Hokage la aldea de Konoha, siempre le había gustado aquel lugar, aunque esta vez no podía dejar de sentir algo de resentimiento contra el Yondaime. Descubrir que el hombre al que siempre había admirado había sellado en su interior a un demonio le hacia sentirse mal. Pero ahora para el muchas cosas tenían sentido, el motivo por el que era odiado, por que mucha gente se apartaba de él y lo marginaban, seguramente pensarían que era la reencarnación del Kyuubi, el demonio que hace once años ataco Konoha y mato a tantos miembros de la aldea. Naruto por fin entendía por que en día de su cumpleaños en vez de ser felicidad era solo tristeza para él y mucha gente le atacaba ese día. El cumplía años el mismo día en que el Kyuubi ataco Konoha, el nació el mismo día en que muchos ninjas perdieron la vida defendiendo la aldea. Seguramente el recuerdo del ataque estaba en la mente de las personas de la aldea y si creían que era la reencarnación del demonio los aldeanos le atacaban pensando que vengaban a su amado Hokage.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus asuntos que Naruto no se dio cuenta de la persona que se le acercaba hasta que se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien Naruto?

- Viejo – dijo Naruto al Sandaime, aquel hombre era como un abuelo para él y siempre le había tratado bien – estoy bien solo estoy pensativo.

- ¿Es sobre lo que sucedió anoche verdad?

- Por un lado estoy feliz ya que por fin me he ganado mi hitai-ite y podre ser ninja, además de que Iruka-sensei me ha reconocido – dijo el joven tocando con una mano el hitai-ite en su frente con el símbolo de Konoha – pero por otro lado no puedo evitar pensar que no se si por mi situación merezco ser ninja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?

- Descubrir que tengo al Kyuubi en mi interior me ha hecho darme cuenta de que si me convierto en ninja puede que un día el demonio se aproveche de mí e intente controlarme para volver a atacar a la aldea.

- Naruto antes de decirte algo quiero que me respondas a una cosa, siempre has dicho que tu sueño es ser Hokage, pero ahora que sabes la verdad sobre ti ¿Quieres seguir siéndolo? ¿Y si es así para que quieres convertirte en Hokage? acaso para vengarte de aquellos que te han maltratado a lo largo de tu vida.

Naruto estuvo unos segundos callado y hablo.

- Quiero ser Hokage para que la gente me reconozca, ahora que se la verdad quiero que se me reconozca no como el que tiene sellado al Kyuubi, sino que quiero ser reconocido por ser fuerte y ayudar a la gente de la aldea, tengo claro que quizás por mi situación nunca llegue a se Hokage pero ya sea como Genin o cualquier otro rango quiero proteger este lugar.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso, te voy a decir las palabras que Nidaime Hokage me dijo el día que me nombro su sucesor, para ser Hokage no basta ser fuerte, debes querer y amar al pueblo, protegerlos y cuidarlos como si fuesen ramas de un gran árbol donde hasta la hoja más pequeña es importante. Naruto he decidido algo solo si estas de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué será viejo?

- Quiero que seas mi aprendiz, como tú te graduaste después que los demás los equipos ya se habían formado, por lo que si quieres pertenecer a un equipo deberías esperar hasta el año que viene.

- Entonces tengo que elegir entre ser tu aprendiz o esperar un año para pertenecer a un equipo.

- En efecto Naruto.

- Seré el aprendiz del Hokage, así sabré como funciona ser Hokage para cuando llegue mi turno.

- Esta bien Naruto, pero debes saber una reglas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- En primer lugar nadie debe saber que eres mi aprendiz, eso de momento lo mantendremos en secreto ¿de acuerdo?

- Si viejo.

- En segundo lugar deberás dejar de llamarme viejo, cuando estemos en publico llámame Hokage-sama o Sandaime-sama, cuando estemos solo te dirigirás a mi como Hiruzen-sensei.

- Le quitaría diversión a la cosa pero lo acepto Hiruzen-sensei.

- Me alegro de que te entre en esa cabeza, lo primero que tienes que hacer como mi aprendiz será comprarte ropa nueva.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esta?

- Un traje naranja tan llamativo puede ser detectado por tus enemigos fácilmente, por lo que tu uniforme debe ser diferente.

- De acuerdo sensei.

- Hare que un sastre te tome las medidas para tu nueva indumentaria.

- ¿Cuál será mi labor como tu aprendiz? ¿Qué aprenderé contigo?

- Desde técnicas ninjas hasta política e historia, como Hokage hay que saber de todo y estar preparado, a veces me ayudaras con el papeleo para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de cómo es el trabajo de Hokage ¿Quieres saber algo más Naruto?

- En verdad hay algo que me lleva rondando por la cabeza desde que ayer me entere de lo del Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué es Naruto? – Sandaime le preguntó esperando que Naruto no le hiciese una pregunta que el temía.

- Yondaime Hokage selló al Kyuubi en mi interior, no se cual fue su motivo, pero me pregunto si tengo algún parentesco con él.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Muchas veces cuando los aldeanos susurraban en voz baja pensando que nos les oía, decían que como tenía la desfachatez de parecerme al Yondaime lo que tras saber lo del Kyuubi me ha dado una idea.

- ¿A que te refieres Naruto?

- ¿Tengo algo que ver con Yondaime? tiene sentido si en verdad me parezco a él, está que selló el Kyuubi en mi y puede que fuese que no se lo podía pedir a nadie más y lo selló en mí al ser su familiar.

Hiruzen suspiro ante la pregunta de Naruto, el joven había armado las piezas de una manera que el viejo Hokage no esperaba, no sabía como decirle la verdad pero la mirada de Naruto le dio a entender que no se libraría de esa situación tan fácilmente.

- Para responderte a esa pregunta debes venir conmigo, lo que te voy a decir es un secreto de rango S que tendrías que haber sabido cuando cumplieses dieciséis años o llegases a ser Jounin.

Naruto acompaño a su nuevo maestro a la torre del Hokage, entraron en ella y empezaron a descender hasta la base a una habitación, Sandaime tras realizar unos sellos toco la puerta y esta se abrió.

- ¿Qué es este lugar sensei?

- Aquí se guardan muchas de las pertenencias de los anteriores Hokages como pergaminos con sus técnicas y sobre sus relaciones familiares.

Sandaime se acerco a un gran pergamino que tenía el símbolo del Hokage y se lo entrego a Naruto.

- Te dejo solo en la habitación para que puedas leerlo, en este pergamino hay una carta sobre el motivo por el que Yondaime selló al Kyuubi en tu interior y tu relación con él.

- ¿Solo contiene eso?

- Contiene también el expediente de Yondaime y muchas de sus técnicas. Voy a desellar el pergamino para que puedas ver su interior, tras eso te dejare solo.

Naruto vio como las manos del Sandaime tras una combinación de sellos se iluminaron, el Hokage aplico chakra en el sello del pergamino y este se abrió dejando caer varios pergaminos más, un libro y una carta.

- Cuando termines te estaré esperando fuera de la habitación.

Sandaime salió del despacho dejando a Naruto solo, el joven cogió la carta y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio a leerla, esperaba por fin entender por que el Yondaime selló al Kyuubi en su interior.

_Querido Naruto._

_Si estas leyendo esto es que sabes la carga que puso sobre ti nada más nacer. Pedí que fueses visto como un héroe ya que ibas a ser el carcelero de un demonio pero quizás me equivoque y no has tenido una buena vida._

_Te preguntaras por que motivo te elegí a ti como carcelero del Kyuubi, la razón es simple no podía pedirle a un padre que sacrificase a su hijo mientras el mío vivía feliz. _

_Si Naruto tu eres mi hijo, supongo que Hiruzen lo habrá mantenido en secreto debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos que me hice a lo largo de mi carrera como shinobi. _

_Lo primero que debes saber es que llevas el apellido de tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Tu madre era una shinobi procedente del país de remolino, ella lamentablemente murió al darte a luz pero estoy seguro que estaba feliz mientras su hijo viviese._

_Ahora mismo escribo esto mientras el verdadero yo lucha contra el Kyuubi, hay otro motivo por el que he decidido darte tal carga, espero que tu mi hijo seas capaz algún día de controlar el poder del bijuu. Debes saber que hay alguien que ha mandado al Kyuubi contra Konoha, alguien con suficiente poder para hacerlo su mascota y controlarlo a voluntad. Un adversario terrible sin duda hay tras este ataque, esta persona es un hombre con una mascara naranja y una capa negra con nubes rojas. No se quien será pero estoy seguro que volverá a intentar atacar Konoha algún día._

_En los pergaminos que te dejo están todas mis técnicas, solo tú puedes usar ese pergamino ya que lo prepare para que solo mi hijo pudiese abrirlo._

_Te aconsejo que intentes localizar a Jiraiya mi antiguo sensei y también tu padrino, gracias a una de sus novelas te pusimos el nombre._

_Me temo que esto es una despedida de momento hijo mío, se fuerte y protege Konoha con toda tu fuerza._

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha._

Las lágrimas corrían las mejillas de Naruto, había descubierto la verdad sobre su nacimiento y ahora sabía que sus padres no lo habían abandonado, en realidad habían sacrificado su vida, su madre para que el viviese y su padre para proteger la aldea que tanto amaba.

La sensación que sentía era a la vez de tristeza por saber el destino de su familia pero también de felicidad, su padre había confiado en el para una gran tarea, debía entrenar duramente para alcanzar el sueño que siempre había tenido y además para que el sacrificio de sus padres no fuese en vano.

Lentamente el joven se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla el Sandaime se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

- Siento mucho todo Naruto, espero que entiendas por que se te oculto.

- Estoy dolido y triste eso no lo puedo negar, pero mi padre confiaba en mi por la carga que me puso y no pienso defraudarlo.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso Naruto, ahora vamos a recoger el contenido del pergamino.

- Hiruzen-sensei mi padre menciona en su carta que el Kyuubi ataco Konoha controlado por alguien ¿es eso posible?

- Si Naruto, en realidad en Konoha había dos familias que podían controlar el poder del Kyuubi.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Los senju la familia de Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage son una de las familias.

- ¿Cuál es la otra familia?

- Uchiha.

- Estas diciendo que un Uchiha tiene el poder de controlar al Kyuubi.

- No es tan fácil Naruto ya que se necesita un poder en concreto. Pero de momento no puedo decirte nada más, es un tema muy delicado el que estamos hablando.

- Esta bien Hokage-sama – dijo Naruto pero tenía otra pregunta – una cosa más ¿Quién es este Jiraiya que se menciona en la carta? Si es mi padrino debería haberme cuidado.

- Jiraiya fue uno de mis discípulos. Lamentablemente el tiene una gran cantidad de enemigos ya que tiene una gran reputación, además no creía que el fuese el adecuado para criarte.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Jiraiya es un gran pervertido, el libro de cubierta naranja que me has visto leer de vez en cuando está escrito por él.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mis padres sacaron mi nombre de un libro para pervertidos?

- Claro que no, el nombre salió de un libro totalmente diferente, es el libro que estaba dentro del pergamino, te recomiendo que te lo leas ya que te va a gustar.

- Entiendo, tendré que leérmelo cuanto antes, para saber que motivó a mis padres a ponerme el nombre basándose en un libro.

- Ahora sígueme que te van a tomar las medidas de tu nueva ropa – dijo el Sandaime mientras terminaba de recoger el pergamino de Naruto – el sastre nos espera en mi despacho.

Los dos subieron al despacho del Hokage, Naruto llevaba el pergamino a la espalda y algunos ninjas que pasaban por el edificio lo miraron extrañados. Al llegar al despacho un hombre de mediana edad les estaba esperando.

- Naruto te presento al señor Hitomi, es un sastre bastante bueno y el se encargara de toda tu ropa.

- Encantado de conocerte Naruto-kun.

- Gracias señor Hitomi.

- Lo primero que quiero es que te quites toda la ropa salvo la interior tomaremos medidas.

Naruto se quito la ropa salvo los calzoncillos, el joven no noto como Samdaime fruncía el ceño. El Hokage se dio cuenta de que Naruto era un poco más pequeño que los chicos de su edad y lo derivo a la alimentación del joven basada sobre todo el ramen. Decidió que tendría que hablar con el joven sobre ello.

Tras media hora de tomar medidas Naruto volvió a ponerse su ropa.

- Tendré la ropa en un par de días.

- Está bien puede retirarse.

El sastre salió del despacho dejando a Naruto con el Hokage.

- Naruto quiero decirte una cosa más.

- ¿Qué es?

- Vamos a cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- No se si te habrás dado cuenta de que eres más pequeño que los jóvenes de tu edad.

- Si me he dado cuenta, a veces eso me molesta.

- El motivo es por que te alimentas casi solo a base de ramen, necesitas comer sobre todo frutas, verduras y pescado para tener vitaminas y otros nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo. No digo que te dejes de alimentar de ramen, pero al menos déjalo para dos veces a la semana.

Naruto asintió, no le gustaba tener que dejar de ir a Ichiraku, pero la alusión a su tamaño hizo que el joven recapacitase, ese tema siempre era delicado para el joven y saber que su querido ramen era culpable lo hacia sentirse triste.

- Esta bien sensei, empezare a alimentarme como tu me dices.

- Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es preparar un plan de entrenamiento para los primeros días.

- ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

- Lo primero va a ser que aprendas a controlar tu chakra, lamentablemente en la academia no te han enseñado como es debido pero espero encargarme de eso pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mizuki pretendía robar el pergamino y puede que haya más instructores cuya fidelidad no este con Konoha.

- Entonces mi entrenamiento consistirá al principio en todo lo que tendría que haber aprendido en la academia.

- En efecto pero tu lo harás de un modo más rápido.

- ¿Cómo es posible Hokage-sama?

- Te lo explicare fácilmente, quiero que crees un Kage Bunshin.

- ¿Solo uno?

- Si Naruto.

Naruto puso los dedos en cruz y realizo la técnica, una nube de humo salió a su lado dejando ver a un clon exactamente igual a él.

- Quiero que el clon me siga un momento.

El Hokage y el clon de Naruto fueron a un lugar donde el verdadero Naruto no podía verlos. Allí Sandaime golpeo fuertemente al clon y lo destruyo. Al volver vio que Naruto estaba con expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado Naruto?

- Has golpeado a mi clon y este ha desaparecido, pero no entiendo por que yo lo se al no estar allí.

- Te lo explicare, veras el Kage Bunshin es una técnica que se usa sobre todo para infiltración por un motivo muy simple. Cuando un clon desaparece la información del clon pasa al original y evita el riesgo de que el enemigo te atrape.

- Lo he entendido ¿pero como ayudara eso a mi entrenamiento?

- Tu capacidad de chakra hace que puedas crear una gran cantidad de Kage Bunshin, imagínate que creas 20 clones y cada clon entrena durante dos horas ¿Cuál sería el resultado?

- Que lo que han aprendido los clones sería aprendido por mí, además de que sería como si hubiese entrenado durante cuarenta horas.

- En efecto Naruto-kun, esa es la principal razón por la que usaras esa técnica para entrenar.

- ¿Tu usas esa técnica?

- Si a lo mejor quiero estar con mi familia y tengo papeleo dejo un clon que se encargue de todo el papeleo. Es una técnica de rango S que no se debe aprender hasta ser Jounin pero gracias a tu gran cantidad de chakra puedes usarla.

- ¿Cuánto chakra calculas que tengo?

- Pienso que tienes el triple que el mío, es una de las características de tener sellado en tu interior al más poderoso bijuu, además de otras características que te explicare según vayamos entrenando.

- Esta bien Hiruzen-sensei, entonces mi entrenamiento empezara mañana.

- Así es, deberás estar despierto a las cinco de la mañana, yo te esperare en el despacho a las cinco y media.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Si Naruto, te puedo asegurar que vas a trabajar como nunca has trabajado hasta ahora. Haré que un ANBU te lleve el desayuno que quiero que vayas tomando, eso será solo unos días ya que después tendrás que ir preparando tu propio desayuno.

- Esta bien sensei – dijo Naruto cada vez mas resignado, no se esperaba que ser el discípulo del Hokage le fuese a cambiar tanto su vida – puedo marcharme a mi casa.

- Si Naruto, pero deja aquí el pergamino, te será entregado dentro de poco cuando tengas algunos conocimientos que necesitas – el Hokage saco varios billetes – esto es para que compres material para el entrenamiento, te recomiendo que te pases por la tienda de Higarashi.

-Aquí tiene Hokage-sama – dijo el joven entregando el gran pergamino y cogiendo el dinero – nos vemos mañana a las cinco y media.

Naruto salió del despacho dejando al Hokage sumido en sus pensamientos unos segundos.

- Puedes salir Ryu-kun.

Un remolino de hojas se formo y un ANBU con una mascara de un dragón se presento ante el Hokage.

- Has odio todo me supongo.

- Si Hokage-sama.

- Quiero que un ANBU de confianza se encargue de Naruto, además quiero que Ibiki interrogue a Mizuki para conocer los motivos por los que quería el pergamino.

- ¿Algo más?

- Que un escuadrón vigile a los examinadores de la academia, vamos a averiguar quien es fiel a Konoha y quien es un traidor.

- ¿Quiere que este en el escuadrón?

- No hará falta, además tengo una misión diferente para ti.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Localiza a Jiraiya y si es posible también a Tsunade. Voy a escribir un par de pergaminos que quiero que les sean entregados a cada uno de ellos, pero necesito que estén aquí en Konoha cuanto antes.

- Así lo hare Hokage-sama.

Sandaime escribió un par de pergaminos para los que fueron sus discípulos, aun lamentaba que su tercer discípulo Orochimaru hubiese tomado un camino tan tenebroso pero lamentablemente no había nada que hacer ya. Su antiguo discípulo lo llevaba a un camino que le llevaría a la muerte ya que era un traidor a Konoha.

- Bien Hokage-sama informare a ANBU de su pedido y yo me encargare de lo que me ha pedido.

- Eso es todo puedes retirarte Ryu-kun.

El ANBU desapareció en un remolino de hojas, mientras el Sandaime se ponía con el maldito papeleo esperando tener un día tranquilo.

Naruto salió de la torre del Hokage y marcho rápidamente hacia la tienda que su nuevo sensei le había dicho. Cuando llego una joven de pelo negro con dos coletas le atendió.

- Buenos días que desea.

- Necesito varias cosas, he aprobado para ser genin y quiero equiparme.

- Está bien, por cierto yo también soy genin, me gradué el año pasado mi nombre es Tenten.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿la tienda es tuya?

- Claro que no, pertenece a mi padre pero cuando el no está me deja al cargo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – que material necesitas.

- Quiero cincuenta shurikens, cincuenta kunais, cincuenta sellos explosivos, cincuenta bombas de humo, veinte dobles kunais y diez shuriken gigantes.

- Es un gran pedido ¿podrás llevarlo tú solo?

- No te preocupes por eso, dime cuanto te debo.

- Son 1000 ryus.

Naruto entrego dos billetes de 500 a la joven y fue ayudando a preparar las cosas, al terminar Naruto llevaba a la espalda una gran caja con todo lo que había pedido.

- Eso es todo.

- Ha sido un placer ayudarte, espero volver a verte.

- Seguro que nos volveremos a ver Tenten.

Tras decir esas palabras Naruto le sonrió a la joven haciendo que se sonrojase. Tras marcharse Naruto, la volvió a su trabajo pensando en si volvería a ver al joven.

Naruto con todo el equipo marcho a su casa al llegar vio a un ANBU esperándole.

- Veo que ya has comprado lo que el Hokage te ha dicho.

- Así es.

- Voy a encargarme un par de días de tu alimentación, de momento hoy te he traido algo de pescado y de postre fruta.

- Si Sandaime lo dice habrá que hacerlo – dijo Naruto resignado – además quiero dejar de ser el más pequeño de mi edad.

- Bien dicho Naruto, entrena duramente y algún día puede que tu sueño se cumpla.

- Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

Naruto se quedo tranquilamente comiendo mientras el miembro de ANBU se quedaba fuera. El miembro de ANBU miraba a Naruto viendo como la vida del joven parecía volverse mejor, durante algún tiempo se había encargado de la seguridad del joven viendo como su enseñanza era truncada en la academia por los instructores. También había evitado varios asesinatos en contra del joven por los idiotas que pensaban que era el Kyuubi reencarnado.

La joven ANBU sonrió sabiendo que el joven se esforzaría al máximo para alcanzar sus logros.

Naruto tras comer decidió poner el despertador a las cinco de la mañana para que no se le olvidase, tras eso estuvo todo el día pensando en cómo hubiese sido su vida con sus padres vivos.

También esperaba estar a la altura del reto que se le había presentado, se entrenaría para ser un gran ninja y que la gente que confiaba en él estuviese orgullosa de su persona.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia****, espero que les guste como la estoy desarrollando. Espero poder actualizar al menos cada dos semanas, según el tiempo que me deje el trabajo. Ya anticipo que va a ser un NarutoXharem. Para restaurar el clan Namikaze el joven va a tener varias esposas, una de ellas ya la habeís visto, puesto que va a ser Tenten. Las demás las iré mostrando según avance la historia.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, muchos besos a todos y espero muchos reviews para estar contenta y feliz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra ver la aceptación que ha tenido y agradezco los reviews que me habéis dejado. Algunos me han dicho que escribo muy bien para ser mi primer fic. Es la primera vez que he actualizado en esta página pero ya tengo varios años por detrás escribiendo historias inventadas por mí. Espero llegar un día a ser una escritora conocida.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Entrenamiento ninja**

Un joven con pantalones negros y una camiseta azul paseaba por las calles de Konoha. De haber llevado el mono naranja que tanto le había caracterizado seguramente ya alguien le habría reconocido pero aquel día Naruto vio que aunque la gente lo miraba no lo reconocían, más bien pensaban que era un visitante.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que había comenzado a entrenar con el Hokage y los cambios se habían notado. Había cogido algo de peso y unos centímetros gracias a la nueva alimentación, claro que ver la cara del dueño de Ichiraku cuando se entero que su mejor cliente iba a estar menos en el establecimiento fue algo increíble.

Tras tres semanas de duro entrenamiento Naruto por fin tenía un día libre algo que agradecía a los dioses, quien le iba a decir que el entrenamiento iba a ser tan duro. Recordaba cada entrenamiento como si fuese ayer, cada día que pasaba el joven se volvía más fuerte y todo gracias al durísimo entrenamiento que el Hokage le daba. Pensó en el primer día cuando regreso a su casa tras pasarlo todo el tiempo fuera. Nada más llegar a su casa se quedo dormido de cansancio algo que nunca le había pasado.

- Flash Back -

Naruto entro en la torre del Hokage donde su sensei le estaba esperando.

- Veo que te has tomado bien lo de ser puntual Naruto.

- Es necesario si quiero ser fuerte.

- Bien Naruto agárrame un brazo – dijo el Hokage y realizo un sello con una mano desapareciendo del lugar en un remolino de hojas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo el joven al ver que se encontraban en una gran pradera al lado de una cascada y un bosque.

- Podría decirse que es tu campo de entrenamiento, fue aquí donde yo entrene a mis anteriores discípulos.

- ¿Con que vamos a empezar?

- Veo que estas impaciente, veremos si sigues así cuando termine el día.

La sonrisa algo diabólica de su sensei hizo estremecerse al joven preguntándose qué le esperaba.

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es crear 30 kage bunshin.

El joven hizo lo que le indico el Hokage y al rato había una multitud de copias de Naruto en el claro. El Hokage realizo el mismo sello y aparecieron dos copias suyas.

- Os repartiréis en grupos de 10 y cada grupo con un clon.

Los clones se separaron y cada grupo se dirigió a una parte del lugar, uno de los grupos se acerco a un grupo de arboles, el otro grupo marcho a una parte del claro donde Naruto vio que había una gran cantidad de dianas y el tercer grupo se puso en la parte central.

El grupo de los arboles esperaba las instrucciones del Hokage para saber que tenían que hacer.

- Vosotros entrenareis en control de chakra, el primer ejercicio va a ser subir los arboles usando solo los pies.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- Mirad y estad atentos que solo lo voy a hacer una vez.

Los clones vieron como el clon del Hokage empezaba a andar por la superficie del árbol sin necesidad de usar las manos, tranquilamente llego a lo más alto dejando a los clones de Naruto sorprendido. El Hokage bajo e indico a los clones lo que tenían que hacer.

- Este es un ejercicio básico de chakra que permite usar el chakra necesario para una acción ni más ni menos. Debes ser capaz de mandar el chakra justo a tus pies para poder subir por el árbol. Lo que quiero que hagas es subir y bajar usando solo los pies

Los clones intentaron subir y al primer intento no dieron ni dos pasos y se cayeron al suelo.

- Entonces debo mandar a mis pies la cantidad justa de chakra y mantener esa cantidad para seguir subiendo y luego para poder bajar – dijo uno de los clones.

- En efecto Naruto.

Los clones lo siguieron intentando y al decimo intento uno de los clones consiguió llegar a lo alto de uno de los arboles, el clon realizo el mismo procedimiento para bajar y llegar al suelo.

- Bien Naruto que el clon que lo ha conseguido se quede aquí, cuando todos lo consigan terminaremos.

Varios intentos más hicieron que el resto de clones consiguiese realizar el ejercicio.

- Ahora quiero que disipes nueve clones.

- ¿Cómo lo hago?

- Debes concentrarte, al principio será difícil pero con el tiempo lo lograras.

Los clones se concentraron y desaparecieron todos a la vez, el clon que quedaba cayó al suelo de la impresión.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?

- Increíble es como si hubiese entrenado varias horas cuando no ha pasado ni una.

- Veamos si ha servido, quiero que ahora subas el árbol rápidamente mientras te lanzo kunais que tendrás que esquivar. Luego tendrás que bajar igualmente.

Naruto lo hizo pero tras dar dos pasos tuvo que esquivar un kunai por lo que perdió la concentración y cayó al suelo.

- Vamos Naruto debes ser capaz de estar concentrado tanto como para subir como para esquivar.

Los intentos se iban sucediendo y cada vez el joven subía más, tras una docena de intentos consiguió llegar a lo más alto del árbol y bajo de él esquivando todos los kunais lanzados por el Hokage.

- Muy bien hecho Naruto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Puedo descansar un rato?

- Ya estas cansado, si esto acaba de empezar, vas a volver a hacer el ejercicio pero esta vez va a ser más difícil.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

- Lo mismo pero en vez de esquivar los kunais que te manda una sola persona tendrás que esquivarlos mandados por tres personas – el Hokage realizo un sello en cruz - ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Dos clones más aparecieron del Hokage y cada uno se puso a un lado del árbol. Naruto tuvo que volver a repetir el ejercicio hasta que consiguió subir y bajar esquivando todos los kunais mandados.

- Ahora si podrás descansar, como tú eres un clon quiero que lo deshagas.

El joven desapareció en una nube de humo al igual que los clones del Hokage.

En otra parte del claro otro grupo de clones estaba practicando posturas de taijutsu básico. Sandaime le fue indicando las diversas posiciones conocidas y cual era necesaria para la situación requerida.

- Quiero que os dividáis en dos grupos, el primero tendrá que defenderse y el segundo atacar.

Los diez clones así lo hicieron, cada vez que un clon conseguía alcanzar a otro clon que se defendía cambiaban de posiciones y el que atacaba pasaba a defender y al contrario. Cada cierto tiempo Sandaime les obligaba a cambiar de posición para que se fueran adecuando a las posiciones más útiles. Tras un buen rato Hiruzen les hizo parar.

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que todos los clones salvo uno desaparezcan así todo lo que habéis aprendido pasara a los demás. Sera como si hubieseis entrenado diez veces más.

Naruto así lo hizo y al instante toda la información de los clones desaparecidos llegó a él, además de que noto como los otros grupos hacían lo mismo.

- Bien Naruto parece que dominas las posiciones y movimientos básicos del taijutsu, ahora lo que puedes hacer es decidir cual aprendes o si inventan tus propios movimientos.

- Lo hare sensei.

- Bien de momento vamos a descansar por hoy y vamos a comer algo, tu eres un clon a sí que sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El clon desapareció al igual que el clon del Sandaime que miro antes de desaparecer al último grupo.

El tercer y último grupo se encontraba en una zona donde había varias dianas. En este grupo se encontraba el verdadero Naruto y el verdadero Sandaime.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de entrenar el uso del armamento ninja, quiero que cada uno dispare diez veces a las dianas que tiene enfrente, hasta que todos los clones no acierten todos los disparos en el centro de la diana no se acabara esta parte del ejercicio.

De primeras el Sandaime les fue indicando las formas correctas de coger kunais y shurikens. Al principio casi ningún lanzamiento toco la diana. Los clones lo hacían en rondas de diez y cada vez iban acercándose más pero para el Sandaime no era suficiente.

- Hasta que no lo consigas no comerás, si es necesario comeré delante de ti para animarte.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo de dolor sabiendo que el Sandaime sabía cómo fastidiarle, volvió al trabajo para poder dar a la diana perfectamente. Tras una hora por fin todos los clones acertaron a la perfección.

- Bien hecho, quiero que desaparezcan todos los clones y se quede solo el verdadero Naruto.

El joven lo hizo recibiendo la información de todos los clones, también ya había recibido información de los otros grupos y el joven se alegro de que el entrenamiento fuese tan bien.

- El siguiente ejercicio será más difícil Naruto.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Deberás acertar a las dianas en movimiento mientras con la otra mano tendrás que desviar todos los kunais que te lance. Hasta que no aciertes a todas las dianas y seas capaz de desviar todo lo que te lance no se terminara el ejercicio.

Naruto empezó el ejercicio, al principio no era capaz de acertar a la diana ni de desviar lo que le tiraba el Hokage. Poco a poco fue acomodándose al ejercicio y al cabo de una hora lo hizo a la perfección.

- Bien Naruto queda media hora hasta que nos pongamos a comer por lo que voy a hacer una última cosa.

- ¿El qué es?

- Voy a ayudarte a mejores tu velocidad y tu fuerza.

- ¿Cómo?

- Voy a colocarte unos sellos de gravedad para que te sientas más pesado. Eso te ayudara con tu físico además cuando se liberen los sellos serás más rápido.

- No sabía que se podía hacer eso.

- El fuinjutsu es capaz de eso y mucho más, si quieres esta tarde podrás leerte alguno de los manuales de tu padre, era un genio comparado conmigo en el arte del fuinjutsu.

- ¿Tan bueno era?

- Si Naruto, la técnica con la que sello al Kyuubi fue invención suya.

Naruto tras oír eso decidió que debía interesarse por el fuinjutsu, si quería superar a su padre tenía que llegar a ser mejor que él en todos los aspectos.

Tras realizar con pintura invisible unos sellos en el cuerpo de Naruto el Hokage realizo una combinación de sellos. Tras eso Naruto sintió como si la tierra quisiera tragárselo.

- ¿Cuánto peso ahora?

- Un diez por ciento más de tu peso. Según te vayas adecuando iré aumentando el efecto de la gravedad en tus sellos.

- ¿Pero esto no lo notara nadie?

- No Naruto, estos sellos solo los nota quien los lleva puestos.

- Espero poder moverme.

- Eso te pasa por no haberte alimentado bien, si tuvieses la altura y el peso adecuado te sería algo más fácil, aunque espero que por fin entiendas el motivo por el que te pedí que cambiases de alimentación.

- Lo entiendo.

- Bien ahora vamos a comer algo y recuperar fuerzas.

- ¿Qué vamos a realizar tras comer sensei?

- Realizaremos varios ejercicios más, tras eso tendrás tu primera misión como ninja.

- ¿De qué se va a tratar?

- Ten calma Naruto, cuando llegue lo sabrás.

Durante la comida el joven estuvo tranquilo comiendo al lado del Hokage, había traído algo de carne y unas verduras para comer. A Naruto aun se le hacía raro no comer su querido ramen pero quería hacerse fuerte y si comer otros alimentos le ayudaba así lo haría. Tras terminar de comer el Hokage le indico que se acercase al lago.

- Nuestro siguiente ejercicio será el siguiente paso en el control de chakra.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Tendrás que ser capaz de caminar por el agua, es un ejercicio más difícil que caminar por un árbol ya que la superficie del agua hace que el uso del chakra sea más exacto. De vez en cuando cambiare el curso del agua para que seas capaz de enviar la cantidad de chakra necesaria justo en el momento.

Naruto empezó el ejercicio esta vez sin usar los kage bunshin. Le costaba mucho y se hundía con facilidad pero al paso de los minutos parecía que le iba pillando el truco.

Cuando Sandaime veía eso realizaba un jutsu que alterase el agua para ver como de concentrado estaba Naruto. Eso ocasiono que el joven se hundiese varias veces hasta que consiguió estar encima del agua a la perfección. El ejercicio había durado hora y media pero Naruto lo dominaba a la perfección y Sandaime no podía estar más orgulloso del joven.

- Muy bien Naruto – dijo el Hokage sacando un papel – ahora vamos a ver la afinidad elemental que tienes.

- ¿Afinidad elemental?

- Hay cinco elementos básicos que son tierra, fuego, agua, rayo y viento. Cada shinobi es afín con uno o varios elementos.

- ¿Cuál es tu elemento sensei?

- Domino sobre todo técnicas de tierra y fuego, además conozco algunas de agua.

- ¿Cómo sabré cual es mi elemento?

- Tienes que transmitir chakra a este papel especial, según como reaccione el papel serás de un elemento u otro. Para que lo entiendas si el papel se quema se es de elemento fuego, si se empapa de agua, arrugado de rayo, con una rama de tierra y cortado de viento.

Naruto cogió el papel que le dio el Sandaime y mando chakra a este. Al hacerlo el papel se partió por la mitad.

- Vaya de elemento viento, muy raro en Konoha.

- ¿Qué es raro?

- Los ninjas de Konoha suelen tener afinidad con el elemento fuego, hay muy pocos ninjas que sean capaces de dominar las técnicas elementales del viento y eso es debido a que es el elemento más difícil de manejar por sus diferentes usos.

- ¿Qué usos tiene el elemento viento?

- Puedes realizar ataques de viento de larga distancia, además para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo puede proporcionar a las armas más filo.

- Entonces ahora vamos a entrenar técnicas de viento.

- No Naruto, por hoy ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento físico, ahora deberás realizar otras acciones.

- ¿Se trata de la misión?

- Tu primera misión será ayudarme a clasificar el papeleo con un par de kage bunshin, mientras quiero que otro grupo de bunshins estudien varios pergaminos que os voy a dar.

- ¿Qué voy a estudiar?

- Empezaras con la historia de Konoha y con las características de las afinidades elementales.

- ¿Características?

- Para que sepas cual elemento es fuerte contra otro y contra cual es débil.

- ¿Puedo estudiar otra cosa más sensei?

- Claro Naruto ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

- Los manuales de fuinjutsu que me dejo mi padre.

- Esta bien Naruto lo haremos de la siguiente manera, cuando volvamos a mi despacho crearas cinco bunshins. Dos para ayudarme con el papeleo y los otros tres para estudiar. El verdadero podrá estudiar los manuales de fuinjutsu.

Así estuvo el resto de aquel día, cuando el joven llego a su casa consiguió cenar algo de pescado que por suerte un ANBU le había preparado ya que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Tras cenar cayo rendido en la cama de tanto trabajo.

- Fin Flash Back -

Día a día Naruto iba aprendiendo algo nuevo, como varios ninjutsus de viento de los cuales al principio estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que tenían esas técnicas, también dominó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el elemento viento. Aprendió además otro tipo de técnicas para que su repertorio fuese amplio y variado lo que le ayudaría a sorprender a sus rivales. A decir verdad Naruto había aprendido jutsus de varios elementos como técnicas de agua y de tierra. Parecía que la gran cantidad de chakra del joven hacía que pudiese realizar un gran repertorio de técnicas.

Sandaime también le había enseñado al joven el ser capaz de identificar genjutsus y disiparlos, el joven se desilusiono cuando vio que no conseguía realizarlos el mismo.

Pero lo que más le gustaba del entrenamiento era el fuinjutsu, su deseo de saber más sobre las técnicas de sellado hacía que el joven devorase manuales a gran velocidad, aunque claro tenía algo malo. Cuando Sandaime se dio cuenta del talento de Naruto con el fuinjutsu le hizo practicar con el papeleo que tenía el viejo Hokage. Era lo único que el joven odiaba a parte de los sellos de gravedad, los cuales tras tres semanas le hacían un cincuenta por ciento más pesado, aunque claro el joven se ilusionaba pensando cómo sería de fuerte y veloz si los retirase.

Naruto también había aprendido el lado difícil de un shinobi, el asesinato. Aun recordaba aquello y aunque se sintió fatal por lo que había hecho Sandaime le había ayudado a superarlo.

- Flash Back -

En el campo de entrenamiento Naruto esperaba al Sandaime sin tener idea lo que le esperaría hoy. Cuando el Hokage llego con el shunshin no jutsu una técnica que a Naruto le había costado poco aprender y que servía para desplazarse a un lugar o cerca de una persona. El joven había aprendido a hacerlo sin necesidad de sellos y podía ir con la técnica a cualquier parte de Konoha.

Aquel día el Hokage llegó con una persona que tenía la cara tapada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy sensei?

- Hoy vas a tener la prueba más dura para un ninja recién aprobado, deberás matar a este hombre el cual está acusado de violación y robo.

- ¡Que! No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

- Si quieres seguir siendo mi aprendiz harás lo que te digo, hazlo Naruto.

El joven cogió un kunai de forma temblorosa, no entendía el motivo por el que Sandaime le pedía aquello y no se sentía bien.

- Naruto si no lo haces hare que no seas ninja, se te retirara del programa para ser ninja.

Naruto cerró los ojos y clavo el kunai en el corazón del hombre, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio al hombre tendido en el suelo muerto, del shock Naruto soltó el kunai y salió corriendo llorando.

Hiruzen tardo poco en localizar al joven, sabía que la primera muerte era dura y tras eso uno se podía llegar a deprimir incluso a suicidar solo por lo que había hecho.

- Lo siento mucho Naruto, tenía que ser así.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he tenido que hacerlo?

- Es lo mejor Naruto, si hubiese sido en un campo de batalla el shock hubiese provocado que hubieses fallado y acabarías muerto.

- ¿Así se siente uno cuando quita una vida?

- Al principio sí, hay gente que no tiene remordimientos cuando lo hace, pero aquellos que lo tienen como tu se dan cuenta de que es necesario. Imagínate que tu detienes a un asesino pero no acabas con él y se te consigue escapar, si hubieses acabado con él serviría para evitar las futuras víctimas de ese hombre.

Naruto razono lo dicho por el Sandaime y vio que tenía razón, de que servía detener a alguien si a lo mejor escapaba y volvía a delinquir. La vida de un shinobi era dura pero Naruto se había dado cuenta de que las vidas que quitase ayudarían a proteger Konoha.

- Veo que te has recuperado algo.

- Lo he comprendido, ahora entiendo que ser ninja no es solo respeto y gloria, muchos ninjas deben hacer misiones que no les gustan solo para proteger lo que les importa.

- Bien dicho Naruto, ese es el pensamiento.

Los dos volvieron al campo de entrenamiento donde el joven siguió practicando sus técnicas. La vida de un ninja era dura pero él estaba dispuesto a realizar lo que se le pedía para alcanzar su sueño.

- Fin Flash Back -

Mientras caminaba Naruto se dio cuenta como había cambiado su vida en pocas semanas, tantos secretos que había descubierto, como había encaminado su vida hacia el camino que su padre había tenido y por el cual se había sacrificado, protegiendo Konoha.

Decidió dejar de pensar en todo y disfrutar de su día libre con calma y tranquilidad.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que sepan apreciar como estoy desarrollando la historia. A los que desean ver a Sasuke humillado que no se preocupen ya que lo más seguro que pase en el siguiente capítulo. El nombre del tercer capítulo será "Un día tranquilo… o no" ya verán el porqué del nombre. **

**Muchos ya me han preguntado por quienes van a ser las mujeres que tendrá Naruto y he decidido dar un adelanto. Como ya saben Tenten va a ser una de ellas, en total Naruto va a tener otras tres más las cuales solo Tenten y otra más serán de Konoha. Ya advierto que Hinata no va a ser una de ellas. Espero que los fans de NaruHina me perdonen.**

**Hasta el tercer capítulo, cuantos mas reviews vea más ganas me entran de escribir. Besos a todos.**


End file.
